yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of James Bond vehicles
Throughout the James Bond series of films and novels, Q Branch has given Bond a variety of vehicles with which to battle his enemies. Among the most noteworthy gadgets, Bond has been equipped with various vehicles that have numerous modifications to include elaborate weapons and anti-pursuit systems, alternative transportation modes, and various other functions. One car in particular that has been linked to Mr. Bond's collection is the Aston Martin DB5. This is a list of the most noteworthy vehicles seen in James Bond, used by either Bond himself, his allies or his enemies. Casino Royale Quantum of Solace Skyfall Spectre Exhibitions In 2012 the National Motor Museum hosted Bond in Motion, an exhibition of 50 Bond cars to celebrate fifty years of Bond on film. In 2014, the exhibition moved to the Singapore Film Museum, cars from Spectre were added in 2015. James Bond Car Collection The James Bond Car Collection (or Bond in Motion) is a partwork magazine published by Eaglemoss Publications in the United Kingdom. In the UK, each issue was priced at £7.99 (issue 1: £2.99) and came with a 1:43 model of a car in a diorama from a James Bond film. Initially the models were produced by Universal Hobbies, later issues were models sourced from Ixo. In late 2005/January 2006 the magazine was first tested in two French regions, ending after five issues. These included models made by Eligor and Norev, instead of the Universal Hobbies models used later. After the Rolls-Royce had been distributed, the series finished until being redistributed as Bond in Motion in 2017. Information The James Bond Car Collection was a fortnightly (later monthly) release of James Bond model cars displayed in detailed scenes from the James Bond movies. From Bond's first car, the Sunbeam Alpine, to his newest, the Aston Martin DBS V12. The most legendary and some not so legendary cars from more than 50 years of Bond movies are featured. Each magazine issue came with a 1:43-scale model car from an Eon Productions James Bond movie, diecast in metal, with some models including gadgets and character figurines displayed on a moulded base. Each magazine includes exclusive interviews, behind the scenes photos and anecdotes with 007's creators, actors and stunt drivers and movie trivia. General information and history of each real car. The front cover had pictures of the Bond actors from the movie that the car was in. On occasions other characters are shown, villains or allies. The back cover had posters of the Bond movie from different countries of the world. The centre spread usually had a photo of the car as it is/was available to general public, often a publicity shot from the manufacturer. Issues The complete collection comprises 134 issues, with 3 further models supplied as gifts to early subscribers. To start with only 40 issues were scheduled for the collection, but due to popularity, and after numerous extensions the collection finished at 134, with a total price of over £1000. The final issue contained a Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow from Moonraker. The magazine was also published in France http://www.macollection.fr/minisite/bond/ (although discontinued after issue 84), Finland http://www.jamesbondinautokokoelma.com/index.htm, Germany http://www.jamesbondautos.de, The Netherlands http://www.jamesbondcars.nl and Brazil http://www.jamesbondcars.com.br. Subscriptions are available for the UK, Ireland, France, Finland, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Luxembourg, The Netherlands, Belgium, Greece, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, and Brazil. Release order is depending on location, e.g. the Brazilian car MP Lafer was released very early, as issue 7, in Brazil. The collection compromised: *Casino Royale: Daimler Limousine, Range Rover Sport, Jaguar XJ8, Aston Martin DBS V12, Daimler Limousine, Range Rover Sport, Land Rover Defender, Ford Crown Victoria, ZIL-117 *Quantum of Solace: Aston Martin DBS V12, Ford Ka, Alfa Romeo 159, Land Rover Defender, Range Rover Sport, Ford Edge, Ford Bronco II, damaged Aston Martin DBS V12 *Skyfall: Aston Martin DB5 *Spectre: Aston Martin DB10